Stella Grimani
Stella Grimani is a candidate for S-Class member of the Blue Pegasus Guild. She is also Eve Thylm's girlfriend. Appearance Stella appears to be a young girl of about 16 years of age with golden blonde hair which flows down to her knees and slightly curls inward at the bottom. She has large emerald green eyes and her attire consists of a green shirt with several hearts and a bunny rabbit on it covered by a black zipper. She wears a white skirt and black trainers (sneakers). She has also been seen in a red flamenco type dress covered in black polka dots and black sleeves. With this outfit she also wears black high heels and a small heart shaped tiara in her hair. Personality Stella is rather hot headed at times tending to punch Ren or Ichiya for flirting with her, Eve seems to find this slightly amusing. She can also be considered as a loving and caring individual who deeply loves Eve, however her love doesn't go as far as some people She can occasionally be oblivious to where she goes and she could be reffered to as a blondie Her favourite colour is gold with her least being lavender, she says that this is not a disklike but a hatred as she is physically sick at the sight of the colour. She also seems to have a deep phobia of slimy creatures such as snakes, frogs, slugs etc. Among the Guild she is commonly called Goldilocks '''due to her hair colour and absent mindness which further gives her a reason to hurt Ren and Ichiya when they call her this. History Not much is known about Stella's history other than she joined the guild about a year before Eve and became his girlfriend several months later. Relationships Eve Thylm Eve is Stella's boyfriend and the two are lovey-dovey with each other like most dasting couples. She seems to almost kiss the ground he walks on, Eve also shows this feeling. When they were first dating, Eve's Snow Magic made him cold and unable to touch anyown, for fear they would be frozen solid. Stella's solution to this problem was to learn Temperature Magic to heat up her own body. Ren Akatsuki and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki Ren and Ichiya seem to tease Stella and Eve about their attitude towards each other, Ren constantly saying "One woman for ever....". These taunts usually lead to Stella beating the two up. This also seems purelyn comical as Stella does care for them and all of her guildmates. Hibiki Laytis Unlike his fellow teammates, Hibiki does not taunt Eve or Stella due to the fact that he had already lost the love of his life, so feels happy that Eve and Stella together. The two also seem to talk alot around the guild. Erza Scarlet During the Oración Seis incident, Eve had developed a crush on Erza, Stella had later confronted and battled Erza after the event. They have since become slight rivals for Eve's affection. If they meet Eve is usually caught in the crossfire and faints. Jenny Realight Stella and Jenny arebest friends and hold a sister-like bond, the beautiful Jenny Realight sees Stella as the next Miss Fiore and often teases Stella because she is miss Fiore and Stella isn't. However she doesn't take her usual apporach and viciously attack Jenny, she simply brushes it off and says "Using your Love Magic on Chapati Lola to win doesn't count!" (This is of course only a tease.) Synopsis Daily Life arc *The Pegasus Takes Flight Equipment '''Magic Wand (魔法の杖, Mahō no Tsue): is a magical weapon that stella uses in combat. It is a long wand which Stella is able to hold in one hand. It is a light yellow colour and the top is a decorative pink heart shaped ornament with a hollow centre which is connected to the shaft of the wand. Also to the bottom sides of the heart. The wand also has several other forms which greatly amplify it's abilities. *'Form Shifting': It has the ability to change it's appearance to greatly amplify the already existing powers. It changes form by absorbing Stella's magical power. How much the wand changes depends on how much magic power it absorbs. *'Love Magic': The wand grants Stella love magic which she cannot use own her own. This means she can make people fall in love with her. A secondary ability is to create heart shaped bubbles which she can fly on, make explode or act as a shield. *'Canale D'Amore' (運河の愛, Unga no Ai): The wand's own special technique, the entire wand glows pink and then fires a large blast of pink energy upon swinging it. It seems to be highly destructive and it's power is drastically increased during it's form changes. She can fire smaller versions in rapid successions. Magic and Abilities Temperature Magic (温度の魔法, Ondo no Mahō): Stella's main form of combat, it allows her to control the heat of objects. She can lower it to the point it freezes or raise it until it melts. Due to this magic lacking in offensive capabilities, she raises her own body's heat to attack with burning punches and kicks or freezes the target on contact. Requip (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装, Kansō): This is her secondary magic which allows her to store things in a pocket dimension. She commonly stores clothes and her magic wand, for quick usage in battle. Amazing Brute Strength: Her most frightening feature is her brute strength, even without increasing her temperature, her body blows are a force to be reckoned with, she has been shown knocking out Ren and Ichiya with one punch and even cracking one of Erza's armours with a kick. Swordsmanship Expert: With her Magic Wand set at Obsession Mode, it transforms into an oversized broadsword which she can swing with ease and also perform quick slicing attacks. Trivia *Stella's appearance is based on Mirai Wakaba from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *Stella states that she only learned temperature magic to counter her boyfriends snow magic. *The storylines based around her guild is set ''before ''the canon timeskip *If she is given anything Lavender, even from Eve, she will be sick at the sight of the colour due to her hating it so much. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Blue Pegasus Category:FbAddict